Tales of Xillia 2 Aftermath
by MysteriousOwl
Summary: Rewritten! After Elle disappeared from time, Ludger became the boss of the Clanspia Inc. and met his assistant who looks like Elle and falls in love with her. But, no one says the adventure ends truly forever though. When Exodus are once again plotting something big but, this time they need the assistant for it. Will Ludger protect her? Will she even see his love? [Discontinued!]


**Greetings everyone! Mysterious Owl here, and here I have a fanfic here that takes place after the Normal ending of Tales of Xillia 2. And since it's not out yet, I watched the Japanese one. I don't know what they are saying in the ending but, please bear with me till the English one comes out. And then I'll make some changes, I found out it will come out on July 30th.**

* * *

**Aftermath**

_"This is a story about three completely different people, who stood together no matter what obstacles stood in their way. And two of them were in love. You'll probably know who they are in the story. And I guess this is where we start the story. But, a word to wise though - 'Nobody can ever truly run away from they're past.'"_

**(Ludger's POV)**

**(anime cutscene)**

So... This is my new job. Seems a little too much but, it's fine. It still bothers me what Elle said... Before she disappeared from time. She said "We'll meet again" I don't know what she means by that, maybe she meant well we were in alternate timeline so... That would mean that Elle could be here... Anywhere. As I walked in the building, people started bowing before me. Of course, I was the new boss of the Clanspia Inc. due to the former boss having a "incident". Then, Vel my new secretary appeared "Ah, I see your here. Now let me explain things to you...". I didn't really listened to her but, I did listen to her when she said something that completely. WAIT... Mel Mata in my office?!... I thought of nothing as I suddenly rushed towards my office bumping into a guy... Worth it. As soon I was in front of my office door... A big, golden door. As soon as I open it, I saw a girl probably my age... Not just any girl, a girl who looks like a friend... Elle. She was wearing a light purple shirt with a yellow ribbon and dark purple flower pin on it, a gray skirt, had light pink lips, had light purple leggings, she had blonde hair color as Elle only with a long strand of hair.

"Oh, hello there sir. My name is Ralle Mel Mata, your new assistant" said the girl named Ralle.

When I saw her I immediately started crying. "What's wrong sir?! Is it something I said?"

"No, everything is perfect." I said calmly, looking at her. I walked to my new... Desk. It seemed pretty comfy enough... I still cannot believe Elle is here but, something about her wasn't right. She had purple eyes and I had a feeling towards her, what was it again... affection? Nah, probably not it. All of a sudden I heard a phone call, (sarcastic) _way to liven up the mood!_

"Hello? uh-huh... Really?... What?! Let me get this straight, the entire batch of papers got dipped in soy sauce?" I said but, really? Soy sauce? Since when did soy sauce became our enemy?

"Elle..."

"Ralle"

"Sorry, look there was this incident strangely includes soy sauce... Anyway I have to tak-" I was suddenly interrupted by Elle or Ralle

"No sir, as your assistant I'm suppose to help you that includes work. Now I will do the... Soy sauce problem." said Ralle

Before she left I told her "Wait" she stopped and looked at me "You don't need to call me 'sir' all the time. You should call me by my name. My name is Ludger." She smiled at me as she left.

Ralle said to him "Turns out were out of extra batches of paper. So, I'm going to have to get some mo-" she was interrupted by Ludger "No.." She starred at him "I mean... Um.. I'll go with you.." I blushed "I mean.. If you.. Like to"

"Sure, I would love to" she replied with a smile

I blushed more red "O-Ok I'll go and prepare"

She left again, alone in my office. I went to get my stuff out that I need. I don't know what was wrong back there with Ralle, is it because of her for being my assistant or ...**(blush moment)**

**(end anime cutscene)**

**(The tra****in station)**

**(Ralle's POV)**

Seems like time has gone faster than usually. Sir or Ludger looked kind of... Dashing. It's not what you think though! Actually this my first time with going with someone. Usually I tend to go alone without any company but, this felt... Pretty good like someone's keeping me safe.

(Skit: This is awkward...)

Ludger: "Hm..."

Ralle: "Something wrong sir? You seem awfully quiet..."

Ludger: Huh?! Oh, nothing really."

Ralle: "Oh..."

Ludger: "(I don't why but, I'm getting this strange feeling to get to know her better...)"

Ralle: "Ludger!"

Ludger: "Hm? Oh. Actually I got a question."

Ralle: "Yeah?"

Ludger: "What's your favorite color?"

Ralle: "Purple, of course."

Ludger: "What type of guys do you like?"

Ralle: "If I had to chose it's.. Wait! Sorry to ask this but, are those normal questions or dating questions?!"

Ludger: "Wha! I didn't mean it that way!"

Ralle: "Oh! Well...

Ludger: "This is awkward."

Ludger: "I m-mean not your awkward! But, m-my awkward."

Ludger: "Your beautiful."

*Ralle surprised face*

Ludger: "Wait, wait?"

(End Skit)

**(Continue** **Ralle's POV)**

The station looked nice. It had a lot of trains... They all looked the same. It would be often confusing to other people. We made it to the right train, that could get us some more papers. Well... I wouldn't say _'we' _but, it would be that but...

"Hey... Um, Ralle?" he said

I turned to face him "I think I can take the rest here. You go and eat at the cafeteria, I heard they have Torigraf Ramen bentou."

Wait... Was he trying to ditch me? But, on the bright side bentou is good. "O-Okay... Ludger." I said **(Awkward moment)**

He gave me a "goodbye" wave before he left. Maybe the cafeteria has sushi. I went my way to the cafeteria, which was blocked by a guard.

"I'm sorry ma'am this section is closed." The guard said firmly

I had a look of confusion. I was in front of the train, that Ludger was in. I could go in there with Ludger and... Oh, what am I saying?! He told me that he can take the rest. I'm sure he'll be fine without me! It's not like that-

"Excuse me!" said a small girly voice

I looked down to see a child. She looked like 12 years old, she had a long black hair that reaches to the bottom of her feet with a green tip, she had amber-colored eyes, a weird dress that was part light purple and dark purple, at the bottom of her dress was what looked like a bunch of giant thin white flower petals, and she was wearing light brown boots. Also, she was wearing of what looked like a black silk choker that held four rhombus-shaped colored stones. It had light blue, red, light green, and yellow.

"Is the old guy in there?" she asked, looking at the train Ludger was in.

"What?! He doesn't look old to me." I said

"Guess what I got~." she said cheerfully, as she pulled out something.

She pulled out a pink letter with a red heart on it.

"It's a love letter~!" she said, waving it in my face. I noticed some writing on it. I can make it out. It said: _(__To: Ludger, From: Ralle) _Wait, what?!

"I'm giving this to the old guy named Ludger!" the girl said, laughing

I finally realized what's happening "No your not! Give it to me!" I yelled

"Finders keepers loser loser~" She said, while running away laughing

"Come back here you little brat!" I said

Ludger can not read that letter! I have no idea what it says but still!

She ran past the guard, who apparently sleeping on the job.

"You'll never catch me!" The girl yelled, really loudly heading for the train

She yelled so loud that it woke up the guard "Mommy?!"

I was so close to the gate when the guard stopped me "I said this section is closed." he said, blocking my path

"Oh, come on! There's a girl that went right past you!" I said

He looked over his shoulder "I see no one there."

She must be inside the train already! "W-What?! Let me through!" I yelled, trying to pry through

The guard grabbed me from reaching the train as I struggled, trying to break free. Then, out of nowhere! Smoke comes up from seeing anything. I can make out that a bunch of black-uniformed people came out of nowhere started shooting everywhere, while I ducked down. They started running towards the train in front of me, where Ludger and that girl was! I got up and ran towards the train.

When I got into the train, I gasped to see lying on the floor are dead! I walked carefully with caution if any of those black-uniformed people decides to pop up and attack me.

I searched for Ludger anywhere, I wonder if any of the black-uniformed guys killed... No, I mustn't think the worst. I saw some sliver by a seat, a few feet away. I grew curious of what that is, that I walked over to it with caution. When I got there, to my horror, it was Ludger lying on the floor with eyes closed. I thought he was dead for a moment but, I don't see a trace of blood or any injures.

Well, if I leave him, he will probably die. I guess I have no choice. I was hovering over Ludger's lifeless-like body, I inched towards his face, and I'm completely blushing furiously. It happened so fast and my feelings are awaken...


End file.
